


Scared

by orphan_account



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is new into his relationship with Shaun, but can't help feeling a little scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

My entire form quakes and shivers. Fingers dance along my skin, lightly caressing; goosebumps immediately spring up, bringing forth a warmth like no other. My eyes dart from place to place, too nervous to look at Shaun directly. He must sense my uneasiness, for he ceases the contact and stretches out on the couch. Swallowing quite audibly, I move to sit next to him and when I do, silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence.

I want to say something, but have no idea. My mind goes blank. Licking my lips, I draw in a breath and lay my head onto his shoulder. An arm slides around me, comforting. I sigh. Shaun merely glances over and smiles. My heartbeat increases. "Zach," he says softly, eyes alight with concern, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," I shoot back. He stares at me, looking a little hurt. Wincing, I avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Taking his arm off my shoulder, I scoot closer to the end of the couch. "I'm just...I don't know." My body is shaking again. He moves in closer, but not too close. "What's bothering you?" he questions gently.

"I'm scared, okay? There! You have your answer."

"What are you so afraid of?"

Gripping the arm of the furniture, I reply, "This. This relationship. I've never been with a guy and it just...scares me, okay? I'm new to all this."

A hand touches my arm. That warmth spreads through me again and I take in a shaky breath. "See? This...this is what I'm afraid of." Without warning, I am pulled into a tight embrace. I make a sound, but it is muffled. Shaun is holding me against him, firm. I wriggle a little, but then relax as he rubs my back carefully and soothingly. "I understand why you're afraid," he says, "but do not worry. We don't have to rush into things. We'll...take it slow. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing."

I breathe in, drawing in his scent as I do so. It overwhelms me and I wrap my arms around him in return. We hold on to each other for a long moment. As we begin to pull away, he tucks a finger underneath my chin and holds my head up. Leaning down, he captures my mouth with his own.

"Don't be afraid."


End file.
